


Home

by Emily_Sheryn



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sheryn/pseuds/Emily_Sheryn
Summary: Steven returns to Atlanta and re-connects with Sam again.
Relationships: Steven Carrington/Sam "Sammy Jo" Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-3x11.

"I could kill him. I could _actually_ murder him."

Steven smiled at him fondly, taking his hand and pressing the icepack against his knuckles. "Then what? You'd go to prison?"

Sam winced at the cold ice. "I see your point - orange really isn't my color. We can't let him get away with this though. He has to pay for what he did to you."

Steven was quiet, focusing instead on tending to Sam's wounds. He'd had plenty of time to spend on revenge fantasies, but now that he was finally home he realized that he didn't care anymore. Adam was already feeling the repercussions of what he'd done...he was being ostracized from the family and, thanks to Sam, he was now sporting a black eye and a busted lip. 

"I wish you hadn't pulled me off of him. I was just getting started." Sam gestured to the bartender to refill his glass of wine. The man nodded and picked up a bottle from behind the bar. 

Steven watched the exchange, a feeling of warmth and pride settling over him. He still couldn't believe he had bought this hotel and turned it into such a successful, thriving business. While he was away, Sam had grown into a different man than the one he remembered. He hoped he would have a chance to get to know this new person. 

"Do you need your water refilled?" 

"No, I'm fine." Steven caught the look on his face- a mix of sadness and concern, and also unmistakable tenderness. He took his hand again, under the guise of checking it for injuries. "The swelling should go down soon, if you keep icing it."

Sam surprised him by giving his hand a light squeeze rather than let him pull it away again. "I'm..." he started to say something and then stopped himself, shaking his head. "Do you need somewhere to stay tonight? You could take a room upstairs."

"That sounds really nice," Steven smiled, grateful for the invitation. He was still suffering from jet lag and crashing in a hotel bed sounded very appealing. Going back to the Manor was out of the question. He had come home to make things right with Sam, not to get involved in family drama again. 

"Good. We'll put you in our best suite and I'll set you up with round the clock room service - all on the house, of course."

"You don't have to do that. I'm happy to pay my own bills," Steven grinned.

"Yeah, but you deserve it," Sam said, his eyes shining as he looked at him. "Let me treat you."

Steven suddenly realized that they were still holding hands. He was comforted by how familiar the gesture still felt. It made perfect sense that he would be here with Sam, talking and having drinks. It was the first time in over a year that anything in his life had felt right. 

"It's good to have you back," Sam said, mirroring his own thoughts.

Steven nodded. "I'm glad I decided to do it. I had so many fears about coming back here. I didn't know if I'd be able to handle it or if I'd only end up hurting you again..."

"You didn't hurt me. It was all Adam. He manipulated us and lied to you. I still can't believe he was there in Paris the whole time."

"It wasn't all his fault," Steven reminded him gently. "I chose to go to Paraguay and it was my decision to start using again. I have to take responsibility for that."

Sam sighed unhappily, picking up his drink and taking a sip. "I get that, but most of it was him and I'm not letting him off the hook." 

"And I completely support that. He deserves some payback for what he did."

"It wasn't just you he went after." Sam leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "He told Alexis's plastic surgeon to put Fallon's face on her. I swear to God, it was the freakiest thing I've ever seen."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Steven tried to imagine what the end result of that would be, but he couldn't picture it. It was one event he was happy to have missed. 

Sam took out his phone and started scrolling through his gallery. "I think I still have a photo on here somewhere."

Steven leaned over his shoulder to have a look. "That's a good shot of you. What were you doing there?"

"Um, that was a party I threw after our divorce. Let's not talk about that." Sam started scrolling faster. "Oh, here I am in a chicken suit. That's another long story."

"We've got plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere," Steven said, smiling at him softly. He leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. 

Sam gave him a long look. There was so much happiness and love in his expression that it seemed for a moment that he might kiss him. Instead, he shifted closer so their shoulders were pressed together and his hand was resting gently on his leg. Then he began to tell the story of how he had once ended up on fire in a chicken suit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, look at you." Kirby wiggled her eyebrows. "You look like you're planning to do something naughty tonight. I don't have to guess who the lucky guy is."

Sam glanced down at his outfit and shrugged. He was wearing a very expensive, ultra chic harness over a white dress shirt. "We're hosting a party here tonight for Fallon's new magazine...or her streaming service. I don't know, it's something for Fallon."

"Oh, so you're expecting Steven to be there." Kirby's tone hinted at something suggestive.

Sam ignored her, continuing to scrutinize a few pages of financial reports for the hotel. "I'm sure he'll put in an appearance, but I don't think he's up for a party right now."

"Oh right, because he just got out of the hospital," Kirby said quietly. 

Sam looked up in time to catch the utterly devastated expression on her face. He couldn't forget that she had also been dealing with the fallout of Adam's schemes. While he'd had Steven to lean on, she'd been on her own. 

"How are you?" he asked gently, reaching over to put a hand on her arm. 

Kirby forced a smile onto her face. "I'm getting through it. It's kind of the break up from hell, you know. If I'd just picked up on the signs before we ever started anything..."

"Hey, no. Don't do that to yourself." Sam put his arms around her for a comforting hug. "I do it too sometimes - wishing I'd somehow known what was going on, but it's not fair to either of us."

Kirby nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm just so happy for you that you finally have Steven back. You guys deserve to be together and make up for all that lost time."

"Hmm, well, we're still working that out." Sam went back to the bar and started shuffling papers again. 

"Uh, what does that mean? Are you telling me you two haven't..."

"It's complicated," Sam said defensively. It had been more than enough just to have Steven back. They'd had long conversations late at night and they'd shared some really nice hugs, but it hadn't felt right to take the next step. 

" _How_ is it complicated? He's the love of your life. Go upstairs, unzip his pants, and get on with it."

"He's been through a lot, ok? I don't want to do anything that might accidentally send him into a spiral." 

Kirby smiled at him sympathetically. "I know I'm the last person who should be giving relationship advice, but maybe being with you is exactly what Steven needs right now. Sometimes when you've been hurt, a little sexual healing is necessary."

Sam didn't have a response for that. The truth was, it wasn't just Steven's feelings that he was concerned about. He would also be opening his heart again, risking rejection or worse. It was one thing to get hurt by someone he'd had a brief relationship with, but Steven was so much more than that. He'd lost him once and he couldn't imagine going through it again. 

**

"Thank you for coming tonight. With your support, I know my new app will a smashing success," Fallon announced from the stage. 

Steven leaned closer to whisper in Sam's ear. "Do you know what the app actually does?"

"Something about fashion - picking outfits, I think." Sam took a swig of his drink, trying to recover from the sensation of having his breath on his ear. Standing so close and not touching him was becoming a challenge. The more champagne he consumed, the better Kirby's advice seemed. 

"Why would she need an app for that? She could just ask _you_ for help," Steven smiled. 

Sam's pulse quickened and he could barely conceal how much he wanted to kiss him. He settled for putting a hand on his shoulder. "I...um, really need to talk to you about something. Could we go somewhere?"

"Sure. It's not anything serious, is it? Are you ok?" Steven looked concerned.

"No, don't worry. I just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. There's something I needed to tell you too."

Sam led him away from the crowd to a space by the bar that was relatively quieter. He wasn't sure yet what he was going to say. If he blurted out 'I'm still in love with you,' it might seem a little too forward, but he didn't know how else to put it. 'Let's be boyfriends again' was definitely too casual. 

"Ok, so I'll start," Steven grinned. "Since I'll be going back to work at SCF soon, I thought it made sense to start looking at apartments. I might have found a place already."

"You...you what?" Sam sputtered. It wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear. He was happy for him that he was well enough to take that kind of step, but also crushed that he wouldn't have him close by anymore. 

"It's actually in Edgewood, near where we used to live."

"Oh, wow. That's a drive." Sam struggled to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Steven smirked. "It's not as far away as Paris. We'll still see each other."

"Of course - whenever there's a party at the Manor, or the next time Fallon launches a new company."

"That shouldn't be much longer," Steven said, gently placing a hand on his arm. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I really do appreciate it."

"Sure, any time," Sam shrugged, doing his best to sound nonchalant. 

"So, that was my big news. What did you want to tell me? It sounded important."

Sam looked at him, searching for the right words to express how he felt. The only thing that mattered was that Steven was healthy and thriving. He seemed excited about rebuilding his life again and maybe a relationship didn't fit into those plans. If being on his own was what he needed, he didn't want to get in the way of that. 

"Uh...I was just going to ask if you'd decided on a birthday gift for Fallon yet." 

Steven was confused. "Sam, her birthday's not for another two months."

"I know, but I wanted to get a jump on it. You know how hard it is to shop for her."

Steven smiled at him sweetly. "I promise I'll help you figure something out, but let's wait until after Thanksgiving and Christmas, ok?"

"Yeah, maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself," Sam chuckled. 

"That's ok, it happens," Steven said, nudging his shoulder. "Speaking of Fallon, I think I'll go find her and offer my congratulations before I go upstairs for the night."

Sam wanted to tell him that he loved him and that he didn't want him to move out, but he held back. Instead, he grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Goodnight."

Steven pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. "Goodnight, Sam."

**

The party eventually came to an end and the guests filtered out, leaving the usual debris for the hotel staff to clean up. Sam sat at the bar for a long time, replaying that moment with Steven and wondering what he should do. It could be that the best thing for both of them would be if he did nothing. If only he could find a way to live with that. 

He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, memories flooding him. 

_"Would your Dad pick me?" "Never."_

_"Me harás el honor de ser mi esposo?"_

_"I'll be back for Christmas, fully present for you."_

Sam opened his eyes again, his vision blurring with tears. He had waited for him to come home, missing him so much that it was like losing a limb. Then, after Paris, he had forced himself to move on and try to forget. The forgetting had been impossible. He had rarely gone a day without thinking about him. 

He got up from his seat at the bar and headed for the stairs. After everything they'd been through, he had to be honest with Steven about his feelings. If he wasn't ready to try again, he would give him his space, but he had to know if there was still a chance for them.

**

Sam stood anxiously in the hallway outside of his room, waiting for his moment. He still wasn't sure what he'd say, but he had the basics down at least. 

Steven answered the door on the second knock, hastily tying the sash on his robe. He smiled brightly when he greeted him. "Hey. I was just getting ready for bed, but you can come in if you want."

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you." Sam stepped into the room and looked around. It had a homey, lived in ambience. Classical music played softly in the background, the kind he remembered was Steven's favorite. 

"If it's about Fallon's birthday present again, I don't think I can help you," Steven grinned, sitting down on a faux fur rug in front of the fireplace. The flames flickered behind a screen, adding to the warmth in the room.

"No, it's not that," Sam said, settling comfortably beside him. He let the words flow, keeping his gaze turned downward at the rug. "To be honest with you...it was never that. I just didn't know what to say earlier and that was the first thing I thought of."

"Oh, ok, so what _did_ you want to say?" Steven's tone was kind and free of judgment, making his confession so much easier. 

Sam swallowed hard, finally looking up at him. He saw the sweetness in his eyes and his smile. It brought him back to the day they'd met. He'd fallen for him the first time he saw him and, truthfully, he'd never stopped falling. 

"I love you," he said, his voice shaking. "I've always loved you. When you were gone, that was the worst time of my life. I didn't know who I was anymore. The whole reason this hotel exists is because I was lost without you here."

"Sam..." Steven was looking at him with a pained expression.

"I know it's selfish of me to ask for anything from you when you're still recovering, but I don't want you to leave again. Wherever you go, I want to be with you - even if it's just some tiny apartment in Edgewood."

"Is that all?" Steven asked quietly. 

Sam nodded, reaching over to brush away a tear that was falling down his cheek.

Steven caught his hand and held it, bringing it up to his lips to kiss his fingers. "When I told you I was leaving, that was what I hoped you'd say. I was actually disappointed when you didn't."

"Wait? What?" Sam broke into a huge grin, relief flooding through his body. 

Steven chuckled. "I wasn't sure if _you_ were ready. I know you went through a lot while I was away and I didn't want to pressure you."

"No, forget that," Sam said, shaking his head. He put his hands on his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Steven's mouth fit perfectly against his, the taste of him so familiar and welcoming that he couldn't believe he'd survived without it. 

"I love you." Steven breathed heavily against him, their foreheads pressed together. 

Sam's happiness was so overwhelming that he could barely speak. He unsashed his robe, pushing it back over his shoulders. "God, I've missed you so much."

Steven kissed him passionately, nipping at his lips and teasing him with his tongue. He groped at the harness, growing frustrated at his efforts. "How the hell do I get this off of you?"

Sam laughed at his annoyance. It was made for fashion, not hurried sexual encounters. He nudged Steven to lie back on the rug, pulling at the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Don't worry about that right now," he murmured, his lips pressed against his stomach. "Let me take care of you."

**

The fire had burned down to it's last embers by the time they moved to the bed. Underneath the covers, they clung to each other. Sam couldn't take his eyes off his face. There was a dreamy quality to the whole encounter, as if he might wake up at any moment and find himself alone again.

Steven gasped, his mouth falling open. He was real, his amazing body wrapped around him, meeting his thrusts. "Oh God," he panted. _"Fuck."_

Sam was reminded of other times they'd had sex, some of them very different from this. The night before he'd left for Paraguay was a memory he couldn't bear to re-visit. For so long he'd thought of it as the last time and his heart would ache that he hadn't known.

"Love you," Steven breathed, the words catching in his throat. They had days, months, and years ahead of them to make up for everything that had been lost. It would never be exactly as it had been, but there was something exciting about that. They could begin a new life together and leave the past behind them.

Sam kissed him, panting against his mouth. He smiled, gripping his thighs and getting ready to finish him off. "Did I mention that I'm _really_ glad to have you back?"

Steven laughed. "A few times."

"So...very...glad," Sam said, emphasizing each word with his body and a firm hand. 

The enthusiastic response he got in return was enough to assure him that the feeling was mutual. Steven shuddered underneath him and he held him through it, stroking his hair and whispering loving words. They'd been through a storm, but finally the clouds were parting. In the morning, sunlight would filter through the curtains and they would wake up in each other's arms.

**

"I ordered your favorite breakfast from room service," Steven said softly, nudging his foot under the covers while he supressed a yawn.

Sam nuzzled his shoulder. "You'll have to help me with it. I don't eat as much as I used to."

"No croissants?"

"Oh, I'll take a croissant," Sam giggled. "Wait, is that a euphemism, or do you mean an actual croissant?"

Steven laughed. They were both giddy after a night of passionate sex and very little sleep. In the early morning hours, they had woken up together, their bodies entwined under the sheets. A few sleepy kisses had led to making love again. It turned out Kirby had been right about them needing to make up for lost time.

Sam slipped an arm around his waist. "I'll either need to borrow some of your clothes or do the walk of shame later."

"You can have all the clothes you need," Steven said, giving him a quick kiss. "Especially since I don't know when I'll have the strength to get out of this bed."

"I wore you out? _Good_ , I like that."

"It was _incredible_ ," Steven beamed at him. He was actually glowing. It meant everything to see him so happy again.

Sam snuggled against him, wanting to enjoy every moment before he would have to get up and go to work. If the hotel would run itself, he would choose to spend the day in bed with him. Little things, like his morning breath and his cold feet under the covers were wonderfully familiar. He had missed all of it.

Steven's fingers delicately trailed down his back and he lowered his chin to kiss his forehead. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No, I can't. I have too much work today." Sam's voice was muffled in the crook of Steven's neck. 

"Yeah, I have some things to take care of too, but I was thinking that later, if you want, we could look at apartment listings together. I mean, if that was still something that you were interested in."

Sam lifted his head up to look at him, smiling so hard his face ached. "Hell yeah, _of course_ I want to do that with you."

Steven grinned back at him, threading his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. "I want to make sure we end up with a place we _both_ like this time."

"As long as you're with me, I don't even care...but a hot tub and my own walk-in closet would be nice," Sam chuckled, only partly kidding. His wardrobe had expanded since the last time they'd lived together. Closet space was a neccessity. 

"Whatever you want, you can have it."

"You're going to spoil me?" Sam murmured seductively, his hand disappearing under the sheets. 

Steven nodded, watching him with heat in his eyes. His own hands reached under the covers, grasping for him. "You deserve it," he said, his voice thick. They weren't just talking about sex anymore, but a part of their history that was so much more complicated.

Sam kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue plunging in, until they were both breathless. He never wanted him to question again if he was deserving of him. If any part of him still held on to that bullshit, he would make sure it was permanently erased. 

They were so engrossed in each other that they barely noticed the knock on the door. Steven pulled away first, grumbling at the interruption. Sam climbed off of him, searching for a robe to put on. 

"You don't mind if your employees see you like that?" Steven asked, taking in his disheveled appearance. 

Sam shrugged, tying the robe around his waist. "So what? Now they'll know their boss is a little more Sammy Ho than they thought."

Steven smirked. "They might have guessed that from the harness."

Sam laughed, swatting at him playfully. He walked to the door, suddenly very hungry for breakfast. Suddenly he stopped, remembering something he'd wanted to ask him. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Steven sitting up in bed, leaning back against the pillows. 

"What is it?" Steven asked, noticing his stare. 

"I was just thinking..." Sam paused, wondering if it was too soon to be bringing it up. If it was, then he decided he didn't really care. Their relationship had never moved at a normal trajectory. They had pretty much made it up as they went along. "Did you keep your ring?"

Steven smiled at him warmly. "Of course I did."

"That's good. I kept mine too," Sam said, relieved. It wasn't that he wanted to run down to the courthouse or anything, but he liked knowing that it was still a possibility for them. He'd loved being married to him and he'd do it again a hundred more times if he had to. 

He went to the door and opened it to a slightly surprised server. Sam gave him a big tip and he hurried off, leaving them with two plates of eggs, fresh fruit, croissants, and two mugs of coffee. 

They ate in bed, with Steven digging into an omelet and Sam taking a big bite of croissant. It was their first breakfast together in over a year, but neither of them thought about that. They were in love and they had each other to share quiet mornings with again. 

When Steven reached for his coffee mug, Sam wordlessly handed him a sugar packet. They smiled at each other over the rim of their mugs.


End file.
